bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Kojol
Kojol was the Makuta overseer of the Dome of Artakha. Biography The Great Spirit Mata Nui created Kojol approximately 100,000 years B.G.C. using a pool of the substance known as Antidermis located somewhere in the Southern Islands of the Matoran Universe. Like other Makuta, he became a member of the Brotherhood of Makuta, an organization tasked with maintaining order and carrying out the will of Mata Nui. Kojol was responsible for the creation of several Rahi breeds to populate the Matoran Universe and specialized in flying and marine Rahi. Following the Matoran Civil War on Metru Nui, Kojol was entrusted with supervising the Dome of Artakha that contains an island of the same name and an uninhabited island next to it, and was one of the few beings who knew its' ruler. He kept the location of the island a secret from everyone, going so far as to use his air and sea Rahi to protect Artakha from all intruders, even other Makuta. When Teridax demanded a Convocation be held on Destral to reveal his plan to overthrow the Great Spirit, Kojol sided with Teridax. This plan relied a great deal on the cooperation of Kojol, whose secrecy made Bitil and Mutran nervous. When the Makuta first evolved, Kojol had a small portion of his Antidermis and armor taken from him by Chirox for study so as to discern what had happened to them. Raid of Artakha Later, Kojol led the Raid of Artakha to steal the Kanohi Avohkii, and was the only Makuta to take part in it. During the invasion, Kojol led a strike team of Visorak, Rahkshi and Exo-Toa. The team of Visorak was quickly defeated by two Crystal Serpents, and the Rahkshi defeated by Artakha's inventions. However, the Exo-Toa managed to take control of the island, permitting Kojol to enter Artakha's fortress and take the Avohkii. In the aftermath, Kojol's death was planned by Order of Mata Nui member Tobduk as a request by Artakha to eliminate all who knew how to get to the island. After he went to Xia to request a type of virus to be incorporated into a weapon, the virus escaped and devoured Kojol's armor. Kojol's Antidermis was then destroyed by the blazing flames of a Xian foundry. ''Dark Mirror In the Toa Empire Alternate Universe, Kojol was one of three Makuta who resided in the Archives, along with Teridax and Krika. He later joined in a battle at the Coliseum with a resistance group led by Pohatu. After a fight, his armor was crushed by a Toa of Iron and his essence was incinerated by a Toa of Plasma. Abilities & Traits For a Makuta, Kojol was comparatively secretive and never shared his knowledge with others, not even the location of Artakha. His knowledge also made him arrogant and obnoxious. Being a Makuta, Kojol possessed control over Shadow, the ability to create Kraata, shape-shifting abilities, and all forty-two Kraata powers. Mask & Tools Appearances *The Mutran Chronicles'' (In a Flashback) *''Dark Mirror'' (First Appearance, In an Alternate Universe) *''Brothers in Arms'' (Not Mentioned by Name) *''Destiny War'' (Mentioned Only) *''Dwellers in Darkness'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE World'' (Not Mentioned by Name) Category:Makuta Category:Matoran Universe Category:Brotherhood of Makuta